1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to analyzing three dimensional (3-D) images. More particularly, the invention is related to systems and methods for identifying objects associated with the 3-D images.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, dental images are displayed in two-dimensions using light tables, e.g. X-rays. These two dimensional views provide a single perspective of the image. Three-dimensional (3-D) imaging systems have also been developed. These systems provide high-definition digital imaging with relatively short scan times, e.g. 20 seconds. The image reconstruction takes less than two minutes. The X-ray source is typically a high frequency source with a cone x-ray beam, and employs an image detector with an amorphous silicon flat panel. The images are 12-bit gray scale and may have a voxel size of 0.4 mm to 0.1 mm. Image acquisition is performed in a single session and is based on a 360 degree rotation of the X-ray source. The output data are digital images that are stored using conventional imaging formats such as the Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) standard.
The 3-D volumetric imaging system provides complete views of oral and maxillofacial structures. The volumetric images provide complete 3-D views of anatomy for a more thorough analysis of bone structure and tooth orientation. These 3-D images are frequently used for implant and oral surgery, orthodontics, and TMJ analysis. There are a variety of different software solutions that can be integrated into the 3-D dental imaging systems. These third party solutions are generally related to implant planning, and assist in planning and placement of the implants. Additionally, the 3-D dental images can be used for developing models to assist in planning an operation.
In spite of the advances in the 3-D imaging systems and the 3-D imaging software, the software techniques for visualization of the dental images do not provide a dentist with sufficient flexibility to manipulate the 3-D image. Additionally, the visualization features provided by current third party solutions lack the ability to detect objects, detect irregularities, and detect anomalies.